Kitchen Sink Zombie
|siła = |zdrowie = |rzadkość = Okazjonalna |klasa = |podział = Professional Mustache Zombie |umiejętności = , , , , |opis = Ma wszystko oprócz - nie, chwila, to też ma. }} Kitchen Sink Zombie jest okazjonalną kartą zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, która należy do klasy . Kosztuje , posiada / oraz następujące umiejętności: , dzięki której jego ataki ignorują Super-Block Meter bohatera, , która pozwala mu wykonać dodatkowy atak gdy zniszczy roślinę i przetrwa, , zmniejszająca zadawane mu obrażenia o 1 punkt, , sprawiająca, że za każdym razem przed walką na jego rzędzie zadaje wrogiemu bohaterowi 2 punkty obrażeń, oraz , która zwiększa wartość jego siły o gdy na jego rzędzie nie ma żadnej rośliny, czyli kiedy może atakować bohatera roślin. Historia wersji 1.16.10 *Dodano do gry. Statystyki *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Professional Mustache Zombie *'Abilities:' , , , , *'Rarity:' Event He's got everything but the - no wait, he's got that too. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Brainy *'Podział:' Profesjonalny Wąsaty Zombie *'Umiejętności:' , , , , *'Rzadkość:' Okazjonalna Ma wszystko oprócz - nie, chwila, to też ma. Strategie Z Kitchen Sink Zombie posiada wiele umiejętności, które potrafią ze sobą świetnie współgrać: * uniemożliwia bohaterowi roślin zablokowanie jego ataków, co jednocześnie czyni umiejętności , i skuteczniejsze, * pomaga mu przebić się przez słabsze rośliny, co ułatwia wykonanie potężnego ataku wymierzonego w bohatera roślin z umiejętnością , * , ze względu na połączenie z , pozwala na zadanie wrogiemu bohaterowi praktycznie nieuniknionych obrażeń (tylko Soul Patch i Uncrackable pozwalają bohaterowi roślin uniknąć obrażeń), * czyni go trudniejszym do pokonania, co zwiększa jego szansę na przetrwanie i przez to wspomaga umiejętność , * pozwala zadać wrogiemu bohaterowi ogromne ilości obrażeń przy sprzyjających okolicznościach; dzięki atak jest niebezpieczniejszy, a dzięki użycie tej umiejętności jest łatwiejsze. Koszt tej karty jest jednak wysoki, więc gracz musi dotrwać do odpowiedniej tury, by móc nim zagrać. Przez to jest również podatny na działanie wrogich sztuczek. Dobrą opcją może być zdobywanie dodatkowych mózgów lub zmniejszenie jego kosztu używając np. Flag Zombie lub Terror-Formera 10,000. Warto również rozważyć użycie go z pomocą Teleportu lub Teleportation Zombie, co uniemożliwi przeciwnikowi zareagowanie na tą kartę, lub też zagranie nim na środowisku Graveyard (w tym wypadku gracz musi jednak uważać na bohaterów w klasie , a w mniejszym stopniu także ). Inną opcją jest użycie Parasol Zombie, by był niewrażliwy na wrogie sztuczki. Ponieważ Kitchen Sink Zombie posiada , można wykorzystywać go w połączeniu z Ancient Vimpirem, by otrzymywał dodatkowe / za każdą zniszczoną roślinę i tym samym jego atak stawał się jeszcze groźniejszy. Ze względu na jego przynależność do profesjonalistów i wąsów można również korzystać z niego w połączeniu z Zombie Middle Managerem i Mustache Waxerem. Przeciw Należy uważać na tego zombie, ponieważ połączenie jego umiejętności jest bardzo niebezpieczne jeśli gracz nie będzie w stanie go unieszkodliwić. Najlepszą opcją jest zniszczenie lub zmienienie go w słabszego zombie z pomocą sztuczek lub umiejętności niektórych roślin (np. Chompera). Trzeba jednak zachować ostrożność, gdyż przeciwnik może użyć Parasol Zombie, która da mu , przez co sztuczki będą przeciw niemu nieskuteczne. Jeżeli gracz nie ma takiej możliwości, jedyną bezpieczną opcją jest użycie przeciw niemu rośliny z co najmniej (pod warunkiem, że nie dostał premii do zdrowia), co pozwala go zniszczyć, jednak nadal nie uchroni gracza przed umiejętnością . W ostateczności można go spowolnić blokując go rośliną, jednak powinna ona mieć co najmniej (jeśli siła Kitchen Sink Zombie nie została zwiększona), bo w innym wypadku przebije się z umiejętnością . Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Opis i projekt tego zombie to nawiązanie do idiomu "everything but the kitchen sink" (w dosłownym tłumaczeniu "wszystko oprócz zlewu"), który oznacza "wszystko, co można sobie wyobrazić". Z tego powodu posiada aż 5 umiejętności. *Posiada najwięcej umiejętności specjalnych ze wszystkich kart. **Dodatkowo, tylko umiejętność jest charakterystyczna dla klasy . *Jest to jedyny zombie posiadający , którego The Smash nie może normalnie wykorzystywać. en:Kitchen Sink Zombie Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Brainy Kategoria:Okazjonalne karty Kategoria:Karty z Frenzy Kategoria:Karty z Bullseye Kategoria:Karty z Armored Kategoria:Karty z Overshoot Kategoria:Karty z Anti-Hero Kategoria:Karty typu Professional Kategoria:Karty typu Mustache